Winter Blossoms
by Angelbetu
Summary: Happy birthday Daya sir...love u a lot..a small token of love from ur big fan...aur aisa ho skta h ki Apka bdday ho aur Abhi sir na hon..so again its a DUO story...:)Many Many happy returns of the day sir...posting in advance as want to be the first one to wish u...yaa u cn say a crazy fan...


**Happy birthday to Youuu...**

 **Happy birthday to u my Daya sir...May God bless u...may u live a long and healthy life...love u Daya sir..u r my first love and will always be the king of my heart...**

 **God bless u Daya sir...my gentle giant...miss u Daya sir...plz cm back soon...miss u sooo much :)**

* * *

Person in shock: Yee...Ye kahan se...

Kyu (smiling broadly) acchi nahi lagi...

Person look at his half soul and the broad smile over those lips fade away in a second and tention replaced it...kya hua haan...(holding his shoulders) hey...

The other entity just keep looking at him with a wet smile and teary eyes having only love and love for the other one...

...

...

* * *

Baiyaaa...mujhe b aisi jacket do naa...

Chal chal..kahan kahan se aa jaate hain..Ayush kitni bar smjhaya h apko beta ab aap adopt ho chuke ho...yahan aana apko shobha nahi deta...(hatred tone) dekho kitne laalchi bacche hain yahan ke...(to Ayush) chal Ayu...chalte hain

The other Kid still stubbornly: Baiyaa...Ayu Baiya...mai apka Nanhuu...baiyaa...thand lgti h de do naa..aapne to kaha ta mere lie gifs laaoge jab apne doosre ghr se aaoge...Baiyaa do naa...

Nanhuu...chup chap ander chalo...(embarassed face) dekiye baccha hai Mrs. Singh aap log chaliye office me baith kr baat...

Mrs. Singh cut him in mid with a bad face: dekiye mai koi yahan baithne nahi aayi hu...wo to Ayu ne zid ki yahn aane ki...(to Ayu) dekha na apne beta kaise bacche hain yahan...abse hum yhn nahi ayenge smjhe...(to Ayush) chalo ab...

Ayu passed a sad look to Nanhu who remain still at his place in tears and red face...

...

...

* * *

Sir par hum naam kyun rkhte hain...

Sir: bete jb aap bde ho jaoge to aapko apni pehchaan bnani hogi naa...aap ab kl se school jaoge...beta khub mehnat krna...dil lagakr pdhna or ek din apna naam roshan krna...

Kid understand few terms of that sentence but still his main motive is the alteration in his cute name as per him...

Accha to fir mere dost mujhe pehchanenge kaise...mai to change ho jaunga na...

Sir in smile: nahi beta bilkul bhi nahi...apka ye pyara chehra to aisa hi rahega na...aur apke dost apko usi naam se bulaenge...bus ab se apke do naam honge ek school ka or ek ghar ka...

Kid: par (laughing) mera to koi ghal hai hi nahin...hahahaha sir to bhool gye...

Sir looked at him in pain and then took him in lawn...dekho ye itna bada ghar hai tumar to...

Kid: par sir...wo to jab ado..adoo...

Sir in dissapointment: adopt

Kid: haan adot ho jate hn tab ghar hota h na...

Sir took a deep sigh: accha chalo theek hai jaise mera beta kahe...ab btao kya naam rkkhein apka...

Kid think for a while and then tell: Chintu

Sir: are ye kaisa naam hua...koi accha sa naam btao

Kid again suggested him so many names like Nikku,Rony,Bunty,Monty,Shaktimaan,Gangadhar which he heard in TV serials or some are of his friends name...

Sir was really patting his head with these suggestions...

All of a sudden the kid got up seeing a small rabbit shivering in grass...

He removed his little woolen cap from his head and put that rabbit inside it...

Sir mai isko room mein le jau...

Sir in big smile: haan bilkul le jao (stressing) Daya...

Kid looked at him with big eyes...awwww paara hai sir...

Sir nodded pulling his cheeks...bilkul mere Daya ki tarah...

Daya mesmerized with that touch and move inside in shy...he sat on his bed and keep the rabbit on his small bed now giving him a small carrot after taking it from maitron Dadi...lo khargoshy khao...he folded his knees up and started feeding him still in thoughts of his small cute name with sparkling eyes...

Daya...his smile get bigger and he again took his name...Dayaaa...hahahaha...awwwww bohot bohot good h...hahahaha...

Here Raghuvender Sir was also smiling ear to ear reminding the glowing face of his kid listening that beautiful name which is apt for his kid as he was full of mercy for others and others have no mercy on him...

He smiled seeing Daya telling his every friend/teachers/maitron Dadi/gardener even watchman uncle too about his new name...

...

...

* * *

Daya jaldi aa dekh hum sab k lie Pradeep sir kpde laaye hain...

Offcourse those clothes are not new either donated by some persons not having big bank balances but hearts...

All the little kids were seeing those winter clothes with sparkling eyes like they have found a treasure in those clothes...

Raghuvender sir tracking Daya's vision which was glued at one small white black colored jacket...he was about to pick it when a boy younger then him grab it quickly asking in his tooti footi language...

Chil ye le lu...(showing) Daya baiyaa...paali h na...

Daya nodded his head in yes in smile, grab a black colored sweater and left for his room...

Raghuvender sir noticed all...he took a painful sigh but also feel proud on this little flower who understand the most valuable element of humanity in this small age...

...

...

* * *

Daya: sir plz jane dijiye na...hum log kahin idhr udhr nahi jayenge...bus mall dek kr aa jayenge...(he asked with sparkling eyes where few of his fellow friends too nodded their heads in affirmation)

Raghuvender sir while dying his grey sideburns...Daya dekho wo mall yahan se bohot door h...aur ab bus do saal bache hn tumari graduation ko..fir dekh aana...

Daya look at him with big eyes...sir do saal...(crying face) sir ye kya baat hui...sir do saal ek mall dekhne k lie wait krna pdega...(under his teeths) tab tak to wo mall boodha ho jaega...

Raghuvender sir supressing his laugh still maintaining his straight face: Dayaaa

Daya with half heart: theek hai sir do saal baad hi...

Raghuvender sir cutting him in mid: 7 bje se phle muje tum teeno k chehre sahi salamat is office me dikhai dene chiye...(placing hand on Daya's cheek lovingly) ab theek na Daya...

Daya smiled broadly nodded his head in big yes...

Raghuvender sir smiled and stuffed 300 rupees in his hand...kha pee kr aana hmmm

Daya smiled broadly and all moved out happily making so many plans...

It was the first mall opened in Pune as malls were not that much common at that time in metrocities too...

Daya and company strolling inside the mall...seeing so many things in amazement...here Daya was more interested in colorful toy section,cool clothes and heavy bikes...he always dream of having all those things when he will be capable of purchasing all on his own...

He was strolling all alone in his own world when his eyes saw a thing hanging in an outlet...he smiled sweetly..caress over his pocket thinking mai kuch khaunga hi nahi...apne wale paise to use kr skta hoon na(calculating) kuch to meri saving b hai...(deciding) haan aur kya...

And with this he move inside that outlet,controlling his excitement he pulled down that cloth and checked the size...yes it was fit for him...he was happy that soon he will get a thing for which he was dreaming from a long time...

He happily took it out and then checked the tag...his all hopes crashed down...

He smiled at himself,hanged the cloth properly on the hanger and moved out of the outlet...

His both friends were looking at him...

Amar: le le na Daya mai deta hoon na paise...thode hain mere paas bhi...

Daya with broad smile: mai to dekh rha ta bus Amar...chal aaja biryani khate hain...

Amar with big eyes: yahaan...(secretly telling him) pta h kitna mhnga hai...

Daya: are yhn nhi...mall k samne

Kartik: ye hui na baat chal chal...jaldi chalein

 **(A/n: Amar and Kartik both are the characters introduced by FW to us as Daya sir childhood friends)**

Daya at the same night included it in his bucket list deciding that when he will be capable of buying it he will surely buy one for him...but as time flew away...he grow up in height,maturity and age too and today when he is capable he can't buy it...sometimes out of embarassment sometimes thinking as ye bhi koi umar hai ab so now that wish is lost but still was somewhere in the back of his head and heart too...

...

...

* * *

Abhijeet now come in tention seeing his buddy like this...

He go ahead and touched his shoulder with a small whisper...Daya

Daya came out from his world...

His eyes having so many colors of happiness...he hugged his buddy tightly who smiled back at him...

 _ **Tu hai mujhme samaya**_

 _ **Kahan leke mujhe aaya**_

 _ **Mai hu tujhme samaya**_

 _ **Tere peeche chala aya**_

 _ **Tera hi mai ek saya**_

Tears rolled down from Daya's eyes...his grip get more stronger on his buddy's back...

 _ **Tune mujhko banaya**_

 _ **Mai to jag ko na bhaaya**_

 _ **Tu ne gale se lagaya**_

 _ **Sach tu hi hai khudaya**_

 _ **Huk Tu hi hai khudaya**_

Abhijeet feel his shoulder getting wet...he became worried...he separated Daya asking now: kya hua yar..tuje achanak...tu theek to hai...

Daya nodded in happiness where his eyes were filled with tears,face was wet but lips were curved in a beautiful smile...

Daya like a kid: mai abi ye pehn kr aaya BOSS...

Abhijeet nodded still looking worried whereas Daya entered inside and bolt the door hugging the jacket like a precious thing...

He opened his almirah and after searching for few minutes he found a small notebook of his 10th class decorated by himself having its first page titled beautifully as... **KHWAHISHEIN**

Daya opened it and after flicking few pages found that page names as 'Panda Jacket'...where few dates were written...he smiled in tears...picked up a pen from his pen holder and cut all those dates writing today's date in big fonts...

 **10th December 2018**

 **(sweet smile)**

 **\- By ABHI CLAUSE...**

He smiled broadly on his replacement of Santa Clause by his ABHI clause,placed back the notebook at its place wiped his tears and wear his jacket with a broad smile...

Abhijeet was pacing to and fro ..he knocked the door finally...

Daya kya kr rahe ho...itna time koi jacket pehn ne me lagta hai..aur jacket kon room me band hokr pehnta hai...

(worried tone) Tum theek ho?

Daya opened the door and Abhijeet looked at him for a second in shock and then started laughing loudly...

He looked at Abhijeet with a shy smile and punched him...tumhi ne to di hai na...

Abhi: are to ye topa kyu lagaya hua hai...maine dekha nahi isme ye (touching the furry ears of the jacket) kaan bhi hain...and he laughed again...

Daya: hunh...tum na rehne do...(cutely) pyare hain ye...

Abhijeet smiled: pasand aaya tumhe...

Daya hugged him: kaise pata chala BOSS...

Abhijeet: jitni hasrat se tu us din ise dekh raha tha...(seperating himself) khareedi kyu nhi thi tune...

Daya: tum kehte 40 saal ka...

Abhijeet intervened: chalees nahi unchas(49)...

Daya made a face: fir b tumse to chota hoon na...(taunting removing his cap softly) kehte tum (stressing) adtalis (48) saal ka buddha...(lovingly caressing his jacket) ye panda jacket pehn rha hai...

Abhijeet smiled affectionately still trying to figure out that what is so special about this jacket for his buddy...but he knew some secrets should always remain enclosed in our heart...he was happy because his buddy was happy and it was more than anything for him...

Soon the wall clock alarmed Abhijeet about the change in the date...

Abhijeet: tu na bus har kaam late krwata hai...

He run towards kitchen and Daya pat his head...kya BOSS wish to karo...

Abhijeet still engaged in his work: haan haan Happy birthday...

Daya made a pout: ab aise kaun wish karta hai...

Abhijeet back with a big cake...

Daya happily: are kahan chupaya tha ye...

Abhijeet: wahin jahan sahab k kadam nahi padte kabi...rasoi mein...

Daya: hunh bus taunt marte raho...he was about to pick cherry from the cake when Abhijeet hit on his hand lightly

Ouch..kya Abhi...

Abhijeet with warning...ruk pehle candles lagane de...

Daya was just looking at his bro with love in his eyes...

Abhijeet lit the candles and at last the age candle too...

Abhijeet: chal Daya candles...nahi tu to bujhata nahi na...

Daya nodded in smile...

Abhijeet: le fir cake cut kar...

Daya: are Abhi birthday cap kahan hai...

Abhijeet jaws dropped: dimag khrab hai sahab ka...

Daya looked at him with fixed gaze...

Abhijeet in frustration: 12:05 ho chuke hain...(still the gaze was on him) accha accha laata hoon...ye kachue jaisi shakl banane ki jaroorat nahi hai...

He moved inside and prepared a cone shaped paper cap from colorfull packing paper stapled it and put it on Daya's head...

Daya smiled broadly...Abhijeet handover knife to him and asked in happiness: chalo Daya cake cut karo...

Daya looking at the knife thoroughly: are Abhi tumne ribbon nahi lagaya knife par..kya tum b...he stopped looking at the fiery eyes of his BOSS...

Accha Accha kar raha hoon...

Finally Daya cut the cake with background voice of Abhijeet singing: Happy birthday Daya...Happy Birthday to you...May god bless u...

Daya fed cake to him and vice versa...they hugged and Abhijeet put some cake on Daya's cheeks who happily accepted it...

After cake cutting ceremony Abhijeet presented their 12 AM snack party consisting of cold drinks,chicken rolls,puran poli (a mahrashtrian dish loved by Daya sir) and at last Gajar ka Halwa...

Abhijeet look at Daya eating all with happiness...

Daya: waah Boss maja aa gaya..accha hua jo dinner me tumne khichri bnayi...ye sb khane k lie jgh bach gayi...

Abhijeet nodded his head in dissapointment and asked in excitement: kaisa laga tujhe sb kuch...aur halwa..halwa kaisa h...pata h pooran poli Freddy ne bheji hai...

Daya: halwa boss World's best hai or Pooran Poli to poocho mut... par...

Abhijeet: kya par kya...

Daya sadly: gift to dia hi nahi...

Abhijeet: acha (eating cake) wo Jacket di na...

Daya in shock: kyaa...tum bus us jacket se kaam chlane wale ho...hadd ho gayi BOSS kanjoosi ki...

Abhijeet: accha or wo sahab ko jo pichle mahine smart watch dilwayi thi..tab to sahab ne lad lad k li thi ki birthday aa rha hai..ab dobara phir Gift...bus ab kuch nahi milne wala...

Daya has no option other than making a face...

Both enjoyed for some more time and then slept off on sofa and floor after getting tired...

Abhijeet eyes opened with a loud sound coming from outside...

He fluttered his eyelids and smiled as his mind went back to the moment when he put a key in Daya's trouser pocket when Daya was fast asleep...

After sometime he stood up in frustration hearing the loud shouts of his buddy...

Abhijeet: ye mohalle me rehna band krwayega...(loud tone) Daya ka baccha...

He moved toward the door and saw Daya taking rounds of the park on his brand new bullet with loud shouts wearing his panda jacket...

You are the best BOSS...I love you...

And the bullet ride goes on crepting a soothing smile on Abhijeet's lips while the mohalla people took smiley glance of their sweet relationship getting apologies from Abhijeet and so much noise from Daya...but he was at his discount period..afterall its his birthday...

At night Daya enjoyed a Grand party organised by his CID family for him still wearing the same jacket...today he was not feeling any embarassment...his lost wish is fulfilled by his most precious relation...he was feeling himself that small kid who was asking for the jacket,the boy who was going to pick the jacket but failed,the hanger where a young lad had hanged the same jacket being out of money...but today...he passed that each and every moment just because of a person who understand his unsaid wishes,his desires and complete them too...what else he want from life...for him this is his best birthday gift...his Panda Jacket which was really praised by each and every member of his CID family where he was telling to everyone proudly...

BOSS ne dia...

...

...

Daya murmured: thanku Abhi clause...

Abhijeet stopped in shock as he was entering in Daya's room who was caressing his Panda Jacket lying with closed eyes...

Abhijeet softly sitting beside called him: Dayaa...

Daya opened his eyes...yes they were filled with tears...tears of happiness...he hugged Abhijeet and Abhijeet too responded rubbing his back without asking anything as he knew that its good to let some questions remain unanswered!

* * *

 **Happy BIrthday Daya sir...**

 **Baar baar din ye aaye**

 **Har saal hum yunhi**

 **Khushi k deep jalayein**

 **Aapko hum yunhi**

 **Kuch husi kuch muskurahat de jayein**

 **Har pal hum mangein khuda se**

 **Bus yahi duayein**

 **Aap jiyo hazaro saal**

 **Khusi k phool apke jeevan mein**

 **Yunhi Muskurayein...**

 **Janamdin Mubarak ho Daya sir**


End file.
